


Lunchtime

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, De-Aged Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark’s A+ Parenting, Implied/referenced non con, Oneshot, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, kind of, may expand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Tony Stark wakes up in a hospital, when he should have been at lunch with Jarvis.Or at least, that’s what he thinks. After all, white seemed to be a medical color, and there were flowers everywhere.There were also five people with him, and he knows none of them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & May Parker, Tony Stark & Happy Hogan, Tony Stark & JARVIS, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like how this ended, but I don’t want to drag it out. I may make a second chapter? Let me know what you think!

Tony lay, shuddering on his bed. The last thing he remembered was...

He frowned. All of his memories were foggy, clouds of puff that drifted too fast for him to decide shapes. 

He had been eating lunch with Jarvis. They had gotten pasta, a favorite of theirs. He was eating with him because it was his birthday. Tenth. He was out because his dad didn’t want to go. Jarvis has taken him.

Although this seemed right, it also seemed very, very wrong. 

Tony shuddered again and looked around the new room he found himself in. It was all white, with artwork covering the walls and flower arrangements on every table. The room looked similar to when he was in a hospital, after he had broken his leg. There were even waiting chairs, with people sitting in them.

One was definitely a kid. He had brown hair, and was wearing a shirt that said ‘Don’t trust Atoms. They make up everything.’, which he just had to chuckle at. Although a kid, Tony could tell he was older then him, most likely by 5-6 years. He looked kinda like his babysitter, whenever Jarvis was busy with something else.

There was a woman sitting next to him. She had her hand around his shoulders in a comforting motion, so they were related. She had long brown hair and tons of smile lines. She looked peaceful. She reminded Tony of his mom. Both women were the type of people who were the ultimate mom, or at least his mom was, he was just assuming for her.

There was a man sitting next to them. He was old. Black. Bald. Looked like a friend of his fathers. Probably military. Maybe not very friendly. Avoid. 

Sitting next to him was a man about the same age as the woman with the brown hair, although he had more worry lines and less smiles. He looked kinda like his fathers new security guard whom he had dubbed ‘Grumpy’ cause he was always frowning. Scarily alike. Maybe he was related?

The last person was another woman. This one had long hair too, but it was a burnt orange, one like fall and pumpkin, that he could almost smell the vanilla of from over here and-woah, where had that come from? She was old. Pretty, yes, but old. She also seemed like an ultra mom, but one who was a total boss lady. After all, those three inch heels she was wearing could not have been comfortable. 

Tony shifted in his bed again, trying to get all five people in view. However, the squeaks seemed to catch the attention of the boy, who grumbled uneasily. Tony quickly shifted back into his original position, but this made more squeaks. He saw the boys eyes open just as he snapped his own shut. 

Adrenaline started coursing through his veins. The boy was awake, but for how long? Long enough to think of an escape plan? What was he going to do with him? Tony had had some...unpleasant experiences with babysitters who his father couldn’t be bothered to check out. 

Tony was as still as he could be. Ridged. Maybe the boy would just leave him alone and he could escape when he was back asleep. 

The boy stood up, his footsteps growing louder as he approached Tony, who was still. Tony thought he was off the hook, but the boy started to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. He had to resist the urge to fight, to bite and scream and run for Jarvis. 

“Oh, Mr. Stark...” The boy sighed. He moved from his hair to his face, cupping it in his hands. 

Under the fear, Tony realized that the boy had said Mr. Stark. That must mean that his dad was here, even though Tony hadn’t seen him while searching the room. 

With this knowledge, Tony relaxed, remembering the boy too late. Instead of screaming ‘I got you!’, though, the boy must have mistaken it for content, as he moved his hand again. 

Tony was fearful once more. His dad may be here, but he wasn’t in this room with him but the boy was and his hand was moving. Moving, but not down. Moving to cover more of his face, rubbing circles on his cheeks. He wasn’t going to...

“Mr. Stark? Are you awake?” His dad was in the room? He really hadn’t seen him-

“Oh.” There was a smacking sound. “You’re not Mr. Stark yet, are you? Tony? God, that’s weird. Tony? You up?”

Not his dad? Him? That meant his dad wasn’t here. His dad wasn’t here, and he was in this strange room with five other strange people who he didn’t know and one was close, too close, and he can’t breath, can’t-need air and he’s gasping, and the boy will know he’s awake, and he’s gonna kiss him, and his dad wasn’t here and he didn’t care and-

“Tony. Tony, c’mon, breath. In and out. In and out. Like you taught me. In and out.”

He realized that the boy was talking to him. He must have had a panic attack, which he shouldn’t have because now the person who looked like Grumpy was awake and looking concerned at him. Tony turned his head and-

And the baby sitter was closesosocloseandthebreathsandthekissesandcloseandgetawaygetawayget-

“Peter, you’re scaring him-“

“Well what do you want me to do? Leave him while he hyperventilates to death?”

“Just give him some room to breathe.”

The boy moved away, thankfully, but still hovered near the edge of the bed where Tony eyed him nervously. He could feel his breaths begin to even out, the adrenaline wearing itself out. 

While reminding himself to breathe, just like Jarvis has told him to, he stared at the man who looked like Grumpy and the boy, who stared at him right back.

“Are you...”

“Surrounded by creepy people who watch me while I sleep? Yeah, guess I am.” Whoa. Back with the snarky starkie shield again. Jarvis would be disappointed. 

The boy, though, reacted differently, even laughing. “Still him.” He said to the man who looked like Grumpy. 

“Should we wake the others?”

Peter hummed, turning to Tony. “We’ll need to run some tests, see what-“

“What types of tests?” Tony asked. He had had all sorts, from ADHD (positive) to diabetes (negative). his dad said it was for his own good, because all Stark men were made of iron. Iron couldn’t have any flaws. It was another thing that his parents had fought on. 

“Well, we…” The boy turn to the man who must have been related to Grumpy. He mouthed ‘Should I tell him?’ 

“Tell me what? Does it have to do with why I’m in a hospital?” He gasped. “Do I have amnesia? Because I was just at lunch with Jarvis but it’s not lunch anymore. Where’s my mom?” 

The boy in the man who was related to grumpy looked at each other the most shrugged. “Yeah you have amnesia. You were at lunch, right? Well, uh,“ He glanced at the other man, “You got an a…car accident.”

Tony found he hesitated a little too much for his liking. “OK… Well, what happened to Jarvis? And where are my parents?” 

The boy glanced at grumpy’s relative again. Silence. “He he didn’t… He’s not…” Tony stuttered. “Dead, is he?” He has never felt so small. “Oh.”

Jarvis was dead. “Not really, right?” He smiled. “I get the joke, now. He-he can come out now. It’s not funny anymore.” No Jarvis came out. “Really, it’s not funny. Stop!” Tony could feel himself about to cry. “It’s not funny...we were just at lunch...”

At all this commotion, the military man stirred. “Oh, and I suppose he’s here from father? Couldn’t be bothered to come himself? Looking for the Capitan again?” Snarky starkie. Jarvis would be disappointed. He wasn’t here to be disappointed anymore. 

Grumpy’s relative frowned. “No, this is-“

“So he couldn’t even be bothered to send anyone.”

“This is James Rhodes. He is a friend of your...dads.”

“So he did send someone.”

“No, he’s here because he wants to be.” 

Speaking of James, he was looking around. At the boy, at Grumpy’s relative to the sleeping women to the room to finally, him. At seeing him, his eyes widened in shock. Grumpy’s relative turned to him, and said “Let’s go outside. Peter, if the ladies wake up, tell them to come out here.”

Peter mock saluted him and James and Grumpy’s relative went outside. 

“Hi.” The boy said. “I’m Peter.”

“Tony. Why were you talking to father?”

Peter seemed surprised by the sudden question. “Uh, I wasn’t.”

“Yeah you were. You said Mr. Stark. People only say that when they are talking to him.”

“Oh. Uh, I said that because you...look like him.”

“No I don’t.” Tony said, a little pride sneaking into his tone. “Well, I don’t know about when I’m sleeping, which is very creepy of you to be talking to me if I was.”

Peter smiled. “I knew you weren’t.”

“How?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah. I keep secrets all the time from-I mean, no secrets. Nope.”

“Aww, guess I can’t tell you then.” Peter sighed, disappointed.

“No, no no! I can keep this one! Promise!”

“Well...” Peter tapped his chin, thinking. “Ok. But only cause you promised. I have...” he leaned in close, voice dropping to a whisper. “Superpowers.”

“Superpowers?” Tony repeated, skeptical. “Like Captain America?”

“Yeah! I don’t have the same powers as him though, but it’s okay cause my powers are different.”

“What are your powers?”

Peter grinned, glancing around the room. Finally, he snatched a vase of plastic flowers. “Here’s one.” He clutched it in his hand, slowly rotating it. 

“Peter! It’s gonna fall!”

“Is it?” Peter asked nonchalantly. He continued to tip the vase. 

“Peter!”

Just as the vase was about to fall, it...didn’t? Instead, it was sucking onto Peter’s hand, defying gravity, even when it was completely upside down. 

“Ta-da!” Peter beamed. 

“Whoa...” It wasn’t often he was impressed, but...

“How does it work?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I got bit by a spider-“

“A spider? Was it big and hairy? I don’t like spiders.”

“Well, it’s dead now.”

“Are you like a superhero? Do you have any other powers?”

Peter laughed. “Yeah. I’m strong, and I can tell when danger is coming.”

“Is there any coming now?”

“Nope.”

“Good.” There was silence until Tony spoke.

“Are you as strong as Captain America?”

“Maybe stronger. We haven’t done tests-“

“Can you meet father?”

Peter frowned. “What?”

“Can you meet him? He’s...looking for Captain America, but he might like the sticky and the danger and stronger then Captain America. If...if he meets you, he won’t have to look anymore. He can come home. With me. And, and...” Tony trailed off, suddenly feeling shy. “Nevermind. It’s fine.”

“Your dad is looking for Steve?”

“You call him Steve? I mean, aunt Peggy said I could but it seems weird. So I call him Captain America. Did you know that she knew him?”

“Yeah. Uh...um...” For once, Peter seemed to be at a loss. 

“So? Can you?”

“I...erm..,”

“Fine. Fine. I see how it is. Who even are you anyways? Who are they? Why isn’t my mom here?”

“Uhh.”

“What? They dead too?” He sneered.

“No! They-“

“So why can’t I see them? This is bull.”

“I...” 

Before Peter could make up some lame excuse, James and Grumpy’s relative came back in the room. Peter looked at them helplessly, mouthing something he couldn’t quite make out. Tony had slouched over, and was poking at the bedsheets. 

“What’s your name.” Tony said, facing Grumpy’s relative. “Haven’t heard it yet.”

“Happy.” 

“That’s ironic.” 

“So...kid.” Happy said, addressing him. “We have some tests to do, discussing the...amnesia.”

“Kay.”

“Soooo...let’s get started.”

“Kay.”

“If you’ll step over here,” James said, motioning to a scale. “We’ll start with some basic body tests. Make sure you’re healthy.”

“Ka-“

The door opened, a figure looming. Great. Another person Tony didn’t know.

Except when the figure stepped in the room, Tony knew him too well.

It was Captain America himself. 

Tony may or may not have screamed. Just a little. (Maybe a lot but no one needs to know). 

“You’re...you’re CAPTAIN AMERICA!!! Oh my god! Did my dad find you? Can he come home now? THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!” He stopped suddenly, realizing everyone was staring at him. “You...are him, right?” 

“Why are you here, Steve?”

Captain America shifted uncomfortably. “FRIDAY said he was up and asking for me. I just thought I’d drop by, see if he was-“ he gestured to him. “But obviously not.”

“Who’s FRIDAY?”

A voice filled the ceiling. “Me. I’m a fully functioning A.I created by Mr. Stark. I run the tower, the medbay, even the communal and private kitchens. Let me know if you need anything. I am built in everywhere but the bathrooms.”

“Father made an A.I.? So cool.” Tony turned to the Captain. “So...we found you, Mr. Captain sir? I wasn’t sure...cause father said you were still alive but I wasn’t...so did he find you or someone else? I didn’t know anyone else was looking. Wait! Wait! Does Aunt Peggy know you’re found? She said she knew you.”

Steve blinked. “Ever the chatterbox.”

“Well? Did you tell Peggy? Is father coming home?”

Steve stared at him. “You know Peggy?” 

“Duh! She’s my Aunt and the best person ever.”

“Ah. Okay then.”

“Maybe Steve should leave?” Jams suggested.

“Nononono!” Tony quickly yelled back. “I want to talk to him!”

“Maybe he should stay.” Peter butts in. “He’s the only one he has a connection to.”

“Yeah,” A new voice joined. Everyone in the room swiveled to the redhead woman. “Although I’m not sure quite why he’s up at this hour, Steve is the only thing he has that’s close to normal. Well, normal to him, anyways.”

“Will you people stop talking for me?” Tony said crossly. “I’m fully capable of speaking, thankyouverymuch.”

“Right.” The brunette woman added, now awake as well. “Let’s not be patronizing, hmm?”

Well, Tony was right. Epic moms. 

“Do you want Steve to stay, Tony?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Then that’s settled. We’re going to have a doctor come, is there anyone else you want besides Steve?”

“My mom.”

“Oh...” The redhead said, glancing around. “Well, your parents are on a trip that couldn’t be avoided, so they won’t be back for a while.”

“Oh. Can you stay, then? And Peter?”

“Alright then.” Happy said, clapping his hands. “Everyone except Pepper, Peter and Steve clear out. Bruce will be here soon.”

“Is he gonna help me get my memories back?”

“Something like that.”

Tony frowned. That didn’t sound good. “Okay...”

Everyone left, leaving Tony with Captain America, Peter, and Pepper. The room felt less suffocating. 

“Hey, Tony?” Peter asked, out of the blue.

“Yeah?”

“How are you feeling? You had the attack...”

“Oh. Fine.”

“Wanna tell me what it was about?”

“You were too close, and I didn’t know you.” He looked down, speaking to the blankets. “ididntknowyouandithoughtyouweregonnakissme.”

“What was that last part?”

Tony’s face turned red. “Nothing.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

The door opened, and a doctor stepped through. 

“Hey. I’m your doctor, Bruce.”


End file.
